Chacun en son Royaume
by Rauz
Summary: Histoires de famille. Challenge n 1 du CPAF


Chacun en son royaume

**Auteur :** Rauz

**Genre :** Challenge n°1 du CPAF « **Sujet 1 : Ahhh les histoires de famille... »**

**Résumé :**** Histoire de famille ^^**

**Spoiler :**** Pour l'instant du moins, rien de particulier. Je situe cette histoire après ****_Continuum_****. **

**Note :**** Ceci n'est en fait qu'un premier chapitre, un prologue à une histoire qui je l'espère gagnera encore en longueur et en tout ce qui fait une bonne histoire SG1. **

Un silence absolu régnait dans l'habitacle du taxi.

Aucun des trois passagers ne disait mot et le chauffeur ne voulut pas les troubler, que ce soit par une conversation forcée ou par l'habillement de ce silence par une quelconque station radio.

Tous avaient le nez aux vitres, comme s'ils voulaient imprimer dans leur mémoire le paysage qui défilait devant leurs yeux.

Nul n'avait envie de parler, personne ne savait quoi dire.

Ils appréhendaient la suite. Ils avaient un but précis, et ils ne savaient pas s'ils ressortiraient glorieux de cette mission.

Tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient dire le moment venu, il s'agissait de choisir les mots avec précaution. Leur adversaire n'était pas du genre facile et ne se laissait pas non plus berner par quelques belles tournures.

En fait, ce qui les effrayait le plus, c'était qu'ils se doutaient que cet adversaire ne serait pas du tout ravi de les voir.

Alors voilà, ils étaient dans ce taxi à l'odeur de produit d'entretien, parcourant une ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, scrutant les alentours pour se donner de l'inspiration et du courage.

Ils observaient les quartiers dans lesquels ils passaient, tantôt clairsemés, tantôt surpeuplés. Faits de belles maisons ou de masures.

Juste agréés de quelques arbustes ou massifs fleuris, ou bien, comme c'était le cas pour ce dernier quartier, calfeutrés derrière d'immenses arbres majestueux.

_ 1121 Victoria Road, annonça le chauffeur, les arrachant à leur contemplation.

Les passagers s'entre-regardèrent, agréablement surpris.

_ Eh ben dites donc, laissa échapper la plus âgée des trois avec admiration.

Elle ouvrit la portière côté trottoir et sortit de la voiture avec difficulté. L'autre femme, l'homme et le chauffeur l'imitèrent, plus lestement. Ils étaient sensiblement plus jeunes. Le passager sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille, pendant que le taximan sortait les bagages.

_ Combien ? s'enquit-il.

_ Quatorze dollars et soixante seize cents, monsieur.

_ Tenez, quinze, et gardez la monnaie.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

_ Merci bien, répondit le taxi en rangeant l'argent. Et bonne journée à vous.

_ Vous de même.

Sur ce, le chauffeur referma le coffre et retourna s'installer au volant, démarrant aussitôt.

Les deux femmes et l'homme s'entre-regardèrent avec chacun un fin sourire sur le visage.

Enfin ils y étaient.

_ Bon, on ne va pas rester plantés là, fit l'homme.

Il s'empara du plus gros sac et s'engagea dans l'allée menant à la maison.

Il n'y avait que les arbres pour la séparer du reste du monde, pas de barricades.

Quand il eût passé les arbres, l'homme leva le nez et s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé.

Les deux femmes qui le suivaient l'imitèrent, une expression similaire peinte sur le visage.

Une superbe maison baignée de soleil s'élevait devant eux. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Des murs blancs, des fenêtres aux sommets arrondis, une terrasse, un seuil agrémenté d'un chapiteau et de deux piliers. Deux pins grecs de chaque côté de ces piliers. Une haute porte d'entrée à moulures.

Et de chaque côté, un jardin de pelouse verdoyante et de massifs fleuris qui semblait de la taille de deux terrains de football.

Un sifflement admiratif brisa le silence observateur.

_ Wow, fit encore la plus jeune des femmes. Je crois qu'on peut dire sans trop s'avancer qu'il a bien réussi dans la vie.

_ Hé, général, à Washington en plus, ça paye, tu penses, remarqua l'homme.

La vieille dame sourit.

Oui, il avait réussit.

Ils s'avancèrent sur le perron et après un moment d'hésitation commun aux trois visiteurs, l'homme sonna.

Ils attendirent quelques longues secondes avant de se rendre compte que personne ne venait, puis il réessaya.

En vain, encore une fois.

_ Il n'est peut-être pas là, fit la vieille dame.

L'autre femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua :

_ Ou peut-être qu'il n'entend pas, s'il est dans le jardin.

Voyant là une explication plausible, ils descendirent les marches et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison.

Un homme était bien là, allongé sur un transat en bois exotique, visiblement endormi alors qu'une mini-chaîne portative débitait un air d'opéra.

Grisonnant, une chemisette blanche et un pantacourt beige, pieds nus. Son visage portait l'expression d'une sérénité particulière, celle qu'un homme à hautes responsabilités savoure après une semaine de dur labeur politico-militariste.

L'homme se retourna vers la plus jeune des femmes et lui fit signe d'aller voir l'hôte des lieux.

Quand elle lui retourna un regard l'air de dire ; « Et pourquoi moi ? », il eût le bon goût de lui fournir une faible explication.

_ Si c'est moi qui vais le réveiller, chuchota-t-il, il pourrait me prendre pour un cambrioleur et essayer de me zigouiller.

Trouvant cet argument valable elle posa à terre le sac qu'elle portait et, s'essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean, s'avança doucement.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle posa le plus doucement possible sa main sur l'épaule de cet homme dont elle admira la stature impressionnante et la secoua légèrement.

Il ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, préférant grogner légèrement et tourner sa tête du côté opposé à celui où la jeune femme se tenait.

Elle se redressa, se tourna vers les autres et haussa les épaules.

Ces derniers lui firent signe de recommencer.

Cette fois, l'homme se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Sam ? fit-il alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait éveillé.

Il se frotta les yeux et les cheveux avant de reporter son regard sur l'intruse.

Non, ce n'était pas Sam.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un.

_ Bonjour. Je suis Julianna O'Neil, votre sœur.

Jack en resta pantois de longues secondes.

Elle tenta un sourire chaleureux, voyant se dessiner sur les traits d'O'Neill divers sentiments plutôt effrayants.

Peur, incompréhension, inquiétude et colère en étaient les principaux.

_ Pardon ? lui demanda le général.

A coups sûrs, il était tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

D'un geste qu'il voulait ferme et contrôlé, Jack éteignit sa mini-chaîne et se leva aussi calmement que possible.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les deux autres personnes.

Eux, et ce malgré les années écoulées, il n'eût aucun mal à les reconnaître.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-il, très en colère.

Leur pressentiment était le bon.

Jonathan n'était pas ravi de revoir son frère, sa mère et... sa sœur.

Il se retourna vers la femme qui l'avait réveillé.

_ Et puis vous êtes qui, vous ?

Son ton était toujours aussi terrifiant.

Julianna ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement en répondant, très intimidée. Il émanait de lui une puissance à laquelle la jeune femme avait du mal à faire face.

_ Julianna O'Neil, tout le monde m'appelle June, je suis votre sœur.

_ Je n'ai pas de sœur, rétorqua Jack, catégorique.

Il se retourna vers les deux autres.

_ Et ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus de frère ou de mère non plus. Vous allez me foutre le camp d'ici ou je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sam et SG1 venaient d'apparaître derrière les intrus.

Ils avaient bien sûr entendu Jack crier.

_ Il y a un problème ? demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

_ Aucun, répondit aussitôt Jack. Ces personnes allaient partir.

Il s'avança vers ses amis comme s'il ne voyait déjà plus les visiteurs impromptus qui venaient de lui ruiner une belle sieste. Mais alors qu'il passait devant elle, la vieille dame posa une main sur le bras de Jack, tentant de lui intimer l'ordre de s'arrêter et de l'écouter.

_ Jonathan.

Il se dégagea aussitôt.

SG1 et Sam assistaient à la scène, plus que perplexes.

_ Je m'appelle Jack. Jack. Très court, très simple.

_ Jack, fit Carter.

Il la montra aux autres, à titre d'exemple.

_ Ah, voyez, très simple.

_ Jack, tenta de nouveau cette dernière. Qui sont ces gens ?

Le premier réflexe d'O'Neill avait été de lâcher une petite pique bien sentie, mais il se retint, contrôlant par là-même le cri de rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper du plus profond de lui.

_ Euh... Jefferson et Meghan O'Neil. L'autre là-bas, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

Jefferson sourit aussi sincèrement que possible à une équipe SG1 au grand complet qui ouvrait de grands yeux. Ainsi donc, Jack avait des parents.

_ Je suis la mère de Jonathan, répondit Meghan sans porter attention au regard noir de Jack. Julianna est sa demi-sœur et Jefferson est son frère.

Un silence ahuri lui répondit.

Puis le général répéta encore, entre ses dents.

_ Je m'appelle Jack.

_ Jonathan est le nom que je t'ai donné à ta naissance et je t'appellerai ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_ Prions pour que ça arrive vite.

Il se mordit aussitôt la langue.

Il avait beau détester cet homme et cette femme qui avaient un jour été son frère et sa mère, il sentait qu'il n'avait pour autant pas le droit de leur parler si mal.

Il ne montra rien de son sentiment intérieur.

_ Foutez le camp, maintenant.

Comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus aujourd'hui, ils reprirent leurs sacs et s'en allèrent, non sans un dernier regard pour le général qui eût pour une fois toutes les peines du monde à ne pas reporter son attention sur eux.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, Jefferson se retourna vers sa mère et sa sœur, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

_ Eh ben, on peut dire que ça s'est merveilleusement bien passé.

Aucune des deux ne répondit.

Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas simple.

Toujours dans le jardin, cloués au même endroit depuis toutes ces minutes, personne n'avait dit un mot. Pas même Daniel, le plus bavard d'entre tous ni Jack, le plus susceptible de devoir fournir des explications.

Ils étaient tous très surpris, totalement abasourdis même, par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, d'entendre et d'apprendre.

Vala, se décida tout de même à prononcer quelques mots.

_ Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de famille.

Elle fit un grand sourire, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Seule Sam se risqua à un geste d'une très haute intimité, lorsque l'on connaissait la facilité des deux militaires à s'épancher en public.

_ Ça va ? s'enquit-elle, une main sur la taille de son compagnon.

_ Super.

Il lui décocha un faux sourire joyeux. Pas la peine de chercher à la duper, elle ou les autres.

_ Je ne serai pas contre un verre, moi ! s'exclama Vala. Toutes ces émotions, c'est fou ce que ça donne soif.

_ Un rien vous donne soif à vous.

_ Dites tout de suite que je suis une alcoolique !

_ Eh bien, maint …

_ Bien, fit Jack en claquant dans ses mains et mettant ainsi un terme à la chamaillerie coutumière des deux équipiers. Champagne pour tout le monde. Ah, et Diabolo fraise pour Teal'c.

Ce dernier s'inclina en souriant légèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

Cameron regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers, cherchant à savoir s'il avait loupé quelque chose.

_ Ma famille, lui répondit simplement mais fermement Jack.

Mitchell haussa les sourcils.

O'Neill rajouta, pointant du pouce le devant de la maison :

_ Et ces trois zozos là n'en font absolument pas partie.

Vala et Teal'c eurent un léger sourire, Cam et Daniel, une moue étonnée. Seul le visage de Sam trahissait une profonde réflexion.

Ces gens étaient-ils réellement des parents de Jack ? Et pourquoi se dernier s'obstinait-il à faire comme s'il ne les connaissait pas ?

Pourquoi montrer tant d'aigreur et même de haine à leur égard ?

Jugeant qu'il en avait dit beaucoup trop, Jack trouva un moyen sûr de retrouver une certaine contenance.

_ Je vais chercher la bouteille.

Tout en s'éloignant des autres, Jack chercha à se calmer.

Il était furieux. Plus contre lui-même que contre ses visiteurs incongrus. Et pourtant, il avait de quoi leur en vouloir. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

Cela remontait à tellement loin …

Il avait détesté se rendre compte que même après tout ce temps, cette histoire avait encore sur lui autant d'emprise.

Il les haïssait.

Oui, le mot était fort mais à la mesure de l'événement qui les avait tous conduits au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Alors oui, il n'était pas un homme comme les autres et il n'était non plus tout à fait un américain comme les autres.

Il n'était pas prétentieux, non.

Ce n'était pour une fois pas à son travail qu'il pensait quand il se voyait un peu plus … original.

Il était en fait issu d'une vieille famille de gitans irlandais, des Travellers. A l'origine, ils proposaient leurs services ou faisaient un peu de commerce pour vivre.

Mais avec le développement de la civilisation beaucoup s'étaient tournés vers des activités plus répréhensibles. Ce qui fut le cas pour la famille de Jack, l'une des plus anciennes et des plus influentes depuis quelques siècles.

Petit à petit, fuyant la famine et la pauvreté, certains de ces Travelers, dont les O'Neil, étaient venus s'installer aux Etats-Unis.

Les O'Neil y vivaient depuis environ cent quatre vingts ans.

Jack, après de longs mois de réflexions, avait un jour décidé de quitter le clan car bien que sédentarisée, sa famille n'en était pas moins hors la loi.

Il avait alors tout juste dix-huit ans.

Son père littéralement enragé de voir que son fils avait décidé de couper les ponts avec la famille et les « traditions », avait décidé d'envoyer ses hommes et des cousins de Jack à sa recherche.

Mais ce dernier s'était déjà enrôlé dans l'Air Force en s'y inscrivant sous un nom un peu différent : O'Neill, avec deux « l ».

Les deux mains appuyées bien à plat sur le plan de travail, O'Neill tentait de retrouver son calme et de mettre de côté cet événement pour le moins malvenu.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils ces guignols ?

De quel droit débarquaient-ils chez lui, à l'improviste, pour lui balancer toutes ces fadaises à la figure ?

Et d'abord comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ?

Après quarante ans, il s'était bêtement cru en sécurité, il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'ils arriveraient à remettre la main sur lui un jour.

Mais que lui voulaient-ils après tout ce temps ? Le « réintégrer » au clan O'Neil ?

Il en doutait.

Simplement renouer des liens familiaux avec lui ?

Il allait devoir sérieusement se méfier. Les O'Neil n'étaient pas du genre à agir pour des choses telles que l'amour filial. Ils agissaient toujours dans leur propre intérêt.

Enfin, peut-être que les choses avaient changé.

Il eût un rire dédaigneux.

A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ?

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Il avait déjà sa famille. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre.

Et puis au moins, personne parmi Daniel, Teal'c et Sam n'avait essayé de le tuer. Du moins pas de leur plein gré.

Les deux hommes étaient plus des frères pour lui que cet idiot de bon à rien de Jefferson.

Sam était une femme comme tout homme rêvait d'en avoir. Elle lui avait montré bien plus d'affection et d'amour que cette traînée de Meghan n'en serait jamais capable.

Là encore, il se mordit la langue. Malgré son immense rancœur, une partie de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à autant de méchanceté.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était sa mère. Sa génitrice tout du moins.

En parlant de géniteur.

Jonathan Angus Leroy O'Neil. Probablement le plus bel enfoiré que cette planète n'ait jamais porté. Il n'était pas objectif, car cette Terre avait porté un sacré paquet d'immondices « humaines », mais bon sang, celui-là avait sa place dans le Top 10.

Quel père digne de ce nom est prêt à tuer, faire tuer plus exactement, son propre fils pour réparer le soi-disant déshonneur dans lequel il avait plongé toute la famille ?

George Hammond, ça c'était un père. Juste, honnête et … aimant. Pas le genre à vous offrir un fusil à vos douze ans parce que « maintenant va falloir que tu sois un homme et que tu te montres digne de ton père ! Aies des couilles fils ! »

Non, qu'ils aillent au Diable, si ce n'était pas déjà fait et qu'ils y restent ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans sa vie, et ce depuis très longtemps. Il n'allait certainement pas leur en refaire une.

Il ne renouerait pas avec eux, peu importe l'objet de leur présence, peu importe leur sincérité.

Ceci dit, Jack empoigna une bouteille de champagne et six flûtes, le tout tenant de manière précaire entre ses doigts, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Regardant Sam et les autres, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix, le meilleur même, il y avait quarante ans.

Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Pas même pour l'amour d'une soi-disant famille de sang.


End file.
